Konflikte
by melaniehibiki
Summary: Direkt angesetzt, nachdem Heero Duo aus dem Oz Gefängnis befreit hat. Obwohl Duo noch verletzt ist, müssen beide auf eine Mission gehen, und es kommt zu einigen Spannungen zwischen den Piloten. 2+1 (+2?) Weitere chapters geplant, angst, violence, hoffen


_Anmerkungen:_   
_Nachdem ich jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr Gundam Wing Stories lese - auf englisch - schreibe ich endlich mal selbst was, yay! Vielleicht versuche ich's bald auch auf englisch, aber im Moment schreibe ich erstmal auf deutsch. That way, there's less of a chance that I make a complete fool out of myself._   
_Jedenfalls suche ich noch nach einem beta-reader, also jemandem, der meine Story /Stories vor der Veröffentlichung (wow, klingt so offiziell) durchliest, und mich auf Fehler aufmerksam macht. Bitte Bewerbungen (heh, just kiddin') an : melaniehibiki@yahoo.de Wenn möglich sollte diejenige den Plot von GW einigermaßen gut kennen... obwohl es eigtl. egal ist, ich halte mich sowieso nicht daran. Also ist die einzige Voraussetzung, GW überhaupt zu kennen ^_^___

_Zur Story: Ich gehe in etwa von allem aus, was passiert ist, bevor Heero Duo in Folge 20 befreit hat. Danach passiert einiges, das anders ist, als die Handlung der Serie. Ich halte mich also nur was die Rahmenhandlung betrifft an die Serie.___

_Im Moment nur **shounen ai** geplant, **2+1 (+2?)**, aber wie ich mich kenne, wird womöglich noch 1x2x1 daraus...Heero und Duo sind einfach zu lecker, als dass man sie nicht übereinander herfallen lassen könnte, wenn man die Möglichkeit dazu hat!. Dazu kommen später noch Gewalt, Blut, Drogenmissbrauch und lauter andere lustige Sachen ^_^ Warnung vor anfangs fiesem Heero! Die beiden werden sich aber noch näher kommen und besser leiden können, und wenn ich sie beide dafür quälen muss! Muahahahaha!___

_Ich hoffe wirklich, die Story ist nicht zu schlecht. Schließlich will ich die beiden knuddeligen Piloten quälen, und nicht die Leser. Ich habe schon seit 3 Jahren keine fanfics mehr verfasst. Gnade!!___

_Okay, genug gelabert, on to the story!_   
  
  
  


**Konflikte _(Kapitel 1)_**

Als er erwachte, brauchte er einige Minuten, bis er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Das erste, was ihm klar wurde, war, dass er entweder nicht mehr in der schmutzigen kleinen Oz Zelle war, oder Oz seinen Gefangenen plötzlich weiche, warme Matratzen und sonnendurchflutete, freundliche Räume zur Verfügung stellte. Weil Oz aber kleinen Gundam-Piloten und Terroristen nicht viel Freundlichkeit entgegen brachte, kam wohl eher die erste Möglichkeit in Frage. Duo starrte für einen kurzen Augenblick die weiße Wand an, und stöhnte vor Schmerzen, als er den Kopf in die andere Richtung drehen wollte, um sich umzusehen. 

'Verdammt, gar keine gute Idee. Als ich mich das letzte Mal beim Aufwachen so gefühlt habe, hatte ich vorher die halbe Nacht durchgefeiert. Das war, als ich noch bei den Sweepers auf dem Schiff war. Dr. G war gar nicht glücklich...heh.' 

Bevor Duo noch weiter schönen Erinnerungen nachhängen konnte, wurde er von Heero's Stimme unterbrochen: 

„Du bist wach." 

Es war keine Frage, und wie fast immer ohne jede Gefühlsregung hervorgebracht. Duo, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass noch jemand im Zimmer war, fuhr herum und griff blitzschnell nach seiner Waffe, die, wie er einen Sekundenbruchteil später feststellte, nicht da war. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er Heero erkannte, musste aber dann die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien. Bei der schnellen Bewegung hatte er Körperteile beansprucht, die offenbar verletzt waren. Um genauer zu sein, seine Rippen, die sich anfühlten, als wäre ein Gundam darauf Trampolin gesprungen. Das Zimmer schien sich einen Moment lang zu drehen, und Duo drückte beide Hände gegen seine Stirn. Er fühlte sich, als würde sein Kopf mit einem weiteren Pulsieren der Kopfschmerzen explodieren. 

'Aah, verdammt,was zur..?' 

Als hätte Heero's Ausbildung zum Gundam-Piloten auch Gedankenlesen beinhaltet, sagte er: „Zwei deiner Rippen sind gebrochen. Der Rest ist leicht angeknackst. Ein verstauchtes linkes Handgelenk. Gehirnerschütterung. Außer ein paar blauen Flecken keine weiteren Verletzungen." 

Das erklärte, warum sie im Zimmer eines Krankenhauses waren. Duo drehte den Kopf, bis er in Heero's Gesicht blicken konnte. Der Pilot von Wing wirkte kühl und gelassen. Sein Gesichstausdruck war nichtssagend, und konnte mit viel Fantasie als leicht interessiert bis gespannt interpretiert werden. 

'Hat er hier gewartet, bis ich aufgewacht bin? Soviel Mitgefühl habe ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.' 

„Tja Heero, die guten Oz Soldaten konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen, einen Gundam-Piloten in die Hände zu kriegen. Nach ein paar Tagen ihrer liebevollen Fürsorge würdest du auch nicht viel besser aussehen als ich. Aber ich bin sicher, sie würden deine charmante Art sehr zu schätzen wissen." 

Heero schaute Duo verständnislos an, der nach dem Glas Wasser griff, das auf dem Schränkchen neben dem Krankenhausbett stand. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wie ausgetrocknet an, was die Frage aufwarf - 

„Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?" 

„Etwa einen Tag. Du wurdest geröngt, weil der Verdacht bestand, dass die gebrochenen Rippen die inneren Organe verletzt haben könnten. Der Verdacht hat sich aber nicht bestätigt. Deshalb wurde nur ein fester Verband umgelegt und du hast Schmerzmittel bekommen. Ich habe dem Arzt gesagt, du wärst in eine Schlägerei geraten. Er schien aber misstrauisch zu sein. Oz hat eine Fahndung nach uns beiden eingeleitet, und die meisten Menschen kennen dein Aussehen von den Fernsehberichten über deine Festnahme. Hier ist es nicht sicher, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich untertauchen." 

Duo konnte es kaum glauben. Heero hatte ihn nicht nur gerettet, sondern auch noch dafür gesorgt, dass er medizinische Behandlung bekam und so seine eigene Sicherheit aufs Spiel gesetzt. War das derselbe Heero, der Teile aus Duo's Ein und Alles , Deathscythe, gestohlen hatte? Derselbe Heero, der Duo nicht einmal seinen Namen sagen wollte? Derselbe Heero, der sichtbar genervt gewesen war allein von Duo's freundschaftlichen Versuchen, ein Gespräch anzufangen? 

'Offensichtlich habe ich mich in ihm getäuscht. Er ist nicht ganz so gefühllos, wie ich dachte. Und anscheinend hat der alte Maxwell Charme wieder gesiegt, sonst hätte er nicht so viel für mich riskiert.' 

„Mann, danke Heero, dass du mir da rausgeholfen hast! Ich glaube, ich sollte erschossen werden, oder vielleicht auch erschlagen, weiß nicht so genau. Ein paarmal dachte ich, es wäre um mich geschehen - ich bin zwar schon in einige Schlägereien geraten und habe dabei einiges einstecken müssen - aber da bin ich nie gefesselt gewesen. Macht es irgenwie schwer, sich zu wehren." 

„Hattest du etwa Fairness von den Oz Soldaten erwartet?" 

Duo seufzte. „Schätze nicht. Trotzdem, danke, dass du mir geholfen hast. War wirklich ein freundschaftlicher Zug von dir." 

„Hn." Heero warf Duo einen abschätzigen Blick zu, seine ganze Körpersprache drückte Abscheu aus. „Es war ein Fehler. Aber die Situation hat sich jetzt geändert." 

„Huh?" 

„Ich hätte meine Mission nicht so gefährden dürfen, dich zu befreien war nicht das, was ich anfangs beabsichtigt hatte. Ich wollte die Gefahr beseitigen, die du dargestellt hast. Unter Folter hättest du meine Identität und wichtige Informationen verraten können." 

„Ich würde nie-!" 

Heero unterbrach ihn: „Außerdem wollte Oz sich Sympathien bei den Kolonien erwerben durch die Hinrichtung eines gefährlichen Feindes. Die Kolonien haben noch nicht verstanden, dass die Gundams für sie kämpfen. Aber du hast jetzt keinen Gundam mehr, er ist immernoch in der Gewalt von Oz." 

„Mein alter Kumpel Deathscythe wäre im Moment eh für nichts zu gebrauchen. Er war nicht für einen Kampf im Weltraum gemacht und hat soviel abbekommen, dass ich verloren habe." 

„Ohne Gundam und in dem Zustand, in dem du jetzt bist, kannst du nicht für die Kolonien kämpfen. Es war unsinnig, dass ich soviel für jemanden riskiert habe, der eigentlich zu nichts mehr nutze ist." 

Duo vergaß in seiner Wut auf Heero sowohl seine körperlichen Schmerzen, als auch den Schmerz, den er beim Gedanken an Deathscythe hatte, der in den letzten Monaten sein bester und neben Quatre auch einziger Freund gewesen war. Deathscythe, der jetzt als Schrott irgendwo in einer Oz Lagerhalle stand. Heero sprach genau das aus, was Duo fühlte: Ohne Deathscythe stand er ganz alleine da. Warum hatte der Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus auch nicht funktioniert? 

Duo war aber nicht so weit gekommen, und hatte sich von einem Waisenkind aus der Gosse zu einem der gefürchtetsten Gegner von Oz hochgearbeitet, wenn er sich nicht durchbeißen könnte, so aussichtslos die Situation auch schien. Er ignorierte die Schmerzen und stieg aus dem Bett, und schaffte die paar Schritte bis zu Heero, der an die Wand gelehnt stand, ohne in sich zusammenzusacken oder sich die Schmerzen anmerken zu lassen. Er stellte sich Heero mit einer, was er zumindestes hoffte, selbstsicheren und bedrohlichen Pose. Das seltsame, kurze Krankenhausgewand, das er anhatte, nahm dem ganzen etwas die Wirkung. 

„Super, dass du mir das jetzt sagst. Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht selbst, wie beschissen ich jetzt dran bin? Und warum bist du überhaupt noch hier? Wolltest du noch über mich lachen, weil ich so schwach war und mich gefangennehmen ließ? Falls du es schon vergessen hast, ich habe dich auch aus dem Oz Militärkrankenhaus befreit, und danach zu Howard gebracht." Duo steigerte sich in seine Wut hinein, er wollte Heero endlich wissen lassen, was er ihm schon vor einiger Zeit hatte sagen wollen. „Und wie dankst du es mir? Du bist nicht nur ein kompletter Bastard die ganze Zeit über, sondern stiehlst meine Teile aus Deathscythe!" 

Während seiner Tirade hatte Duo sich Heero noch mehr genähert, und ihm schließlich den ausgestreckten Zeigefinger mehrmals an die Brust gestoßen, genau oberhalb von Heeros verschränkten Armen, um seinen Sätzen und seiner Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen. 

Heeros Blick wurde, soweit das möglich war, noch kälter, und er schnappte Duo's Hand, bevor dieser ihn nochmal berühren konnte. Duo erstarrte, weil ihm sofort klar wurde, dass er Heero womöglich zu sehr gereizt hatte. Heero hielt die Hand vor sich in einem festen, aber nicht schmerzhaften Griff. Zumindest noch nicht schmerzhaft. 

'Oh Mann. Wenn er will, kann er mir alle Knochen in der Hand brechen. In einem Kampf mit jedem normalen Mensch kann ich mich ohne Probleme wehren, ich kenne genug Tricks um Typen zu besiegen, die größer, schwerer und gemeiner sind als ich. Ich bin nicht nur deshalb Shinigami, weil sich der Name so gut anhört. Aber Heero's Kraft ist doch nicht normal. Ich habe noch nie jemanden Eisenstangen so einfach verbiegen gesehen, wie Heero das in dem Oz Gefängnis gemacht hat. Egal, ich werde nichts zurücknehmen, das die Wahrheit ist.' 

Trotzdem war Duo nicht von der Aussicht begeistert, sich von Heero den Arm abreißen zu lassen. Heero schaute kurz auf Duo's Hand in seiner, dann in Duo's Gesicht, das eineMischung von unterdrückten Schmerzen und Wut zeigte. Er ließ Duo's Hand frei, und bückte sich dann nach einer vollen Tasche, die er Duo in die Arme drückte. Mit wieder völlig neutralem Ton sagte er: „Soweit ich mich erinnere, wurde ich nur deshalb von Oz gefangengenommen, weil du mich vorher angeschossen hast. Zweimal. Aber wir haben keine Zeit für Streitereien. Zieh das hier an, dann gehen wir." 

Duo holte Kleidung aus der Tasche, eine normale Jeans und ein schwarzes Sweatshirt. 'Hhm, nicht mal so schlecht.' Er nahm sie mit in den kleinen Toilettenraum, der zu dem Zimmer gehörte, und zog die Kleidung so schnell wie möglich über, auch wenn jede Bewegung höllisch wehtat. Die gebrochenen Rippen machten es fast unmöglich, sich zu bücken.   
Duo hatte sich nicht deshalb alleine umziehen wollen, weil er Probleme damit hatte, vor Heero nackt zu sein. Sie hatten schließlich schon einmal nach einem Basketballspiel in einer Gemeinschaftsdusche miteinander geduscht. Natürlich nicht zusammen unter einer Dusche, sondern getrennt, mit dem Rücken zueinander. Heero hatte ihn wahrscheinlich sowieso ausgezogen, um nach der Befreiungsaktion nach Verletzungen zu suchen. Duo war währenddessen ohnmächtig gewesen. Komischerweise verwirrte ihn der Gedanke mehr, als er eigentlich sollte. 

Aber Duo wollte deshalb alleine sein, weil er nicht wollte, dass Heero zusah, wie er zusammenzuckte und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte, als er versuchte, sich das Sweatshirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Er hatte gesehen, wie sich Heero den eigenen gebrochenen Knochen richtete und danach wegging, als wäre er bereit, aus dem nächsten 50-stöckigen Gebäude und einen Abhang herunter zu springen. Duo wollte vor dem Schmerzen-verachtenden Piloten nicht wie ein Schwächling dastehen, der nichts aushalten kann. 'Auch wenn Heero sowieso denkt, dass ich schwach und nutzlos bin. Ich bin vielleicht jetzt nicht auf der Höhe, aber sonst bin ich mindestens ein genauso guter Pilot wie Heero.' 

Als er endlich fertig war, stützte er sich auf das Waschbecken, weil sich sein Kopf anfühlte, als würde er gleich platzen. Sein Spiegelbild über dem Becken war auch nicht gerade ein ermutigender Anblick. Ein aschfahles Gesicht voller blauer Flecken blickte zurück, umrahmt von Haaren, die sich aus dem langen, geflochtenen Zopf lösten und wild in alle Richtungen standen. 

'Ich brauche wirklich eine Dusche. Egal ob ich die Arme heben kann oder nicht, ich will einfach nur unter dem heißen Wasser stehen und sauber sein.' Nach mehreren Tagen in dem Oz Gefängnis ohne eine Möglichkeit, sich zu waschen, konnte Duo sich nichts schöneres vorstellen, als eine lange, heiße Dusche. 

'Großartig. Am Ende denkt Heero noch, ich würde immer so stinkend herumlaufen. Und ich dachte, die Zeit, als mir andere gesagt haben, ich würde stinken, wäre vorbei.' Aber es war damals nicht seine Schuld gewesen, weil Wasser auf der trockenen L2-Kolonie rar und daher häufiges Waschen ein Luxus war, und es war auch diesmal nicht so gewesen, als hätte den Oz-Soldaten sein körperliches Wohlbefinden und seine Hygiene am Herzen gelegen. Duo grinste sein Spiegelbild an. 

'Das wäre auch zu komisch. Ein Oz Soldat, der nach einem Verhör zu mir kommt und sagt: „Nach dieser Tortur ist Ihnen bestimmt nach einem wohltuenden Bad und einer Massage. Ich werde sofort das Wasser einlassen."' 

Duo wusch sich das Gesicht schnell mit kaltem Wasser, und verließ den Toilettenraum. Heero wartete schon ungeduldig, was Duo leicht an der Anspannung in Heero's Haltung und an dem unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte. 

Heero fixierte Duo mit seinem Blick. „Wenn du wissen willst, warum ich noch hier bin, komm mit. Ich habe ein Hotelzimmer gebucht, in dem wir übernachten können. Morgen nehmen wir ein Shuttle zu Erde, dort haben wir eine Mission. Zusammen. Ohne Gundams. Dafür brauche ich dich."   
  
  
  
  
  
__

_Mehr in Kapitel 2!_   
  
  
  



End file.
